Entre mi futuro y tu
by Mikan-Minami
Summary: Los bandidos de Leikaku visitan la casa de geishas. ¿Puede una geisha romper la coraza de un 'antimujeres? ¿Y puede un bandido enseñar a amar a una geisha? TasxOC
1. Chapter 1

Notas de las autoras: No puede ser que la sección de Fushigi Yugi quede tan triste, no creéis? ¡Pues habrá que animarla! Aquí un fan fic sobre un amor 'imposible', juas, que cursi queda diciéndolo así xD

Notas importantes para una buena lectura:

.-Diálogo -

.-_Pensamientos, juas, lo que piensan los personajes_

Narración normal y corriente

Nuestros comentarios, juas, espero que os gusten xD 

Esta historia está escrita a partir de la película 'Memorias de una geisha', la recomendamos xD Y ahora no me enrollo más y... ¡Disfrutad!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Título: **_Entre mi futuro y tu_**

Capítulo 1: Las Geishas

By: Luciko y Minako Kotoko

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras haber recorrido medio Konan en busca del ejército de Kuto, que actualmente, intentaba invadir la capital a través de sus bosques. Para evitarlo, estaban los bandidos refugiados entre las montañas o posadas cercanas a la capital o bien en pequeños pueblos. Los dos amigos, junto con parte de sus aliados, caminaban en dirección a su esperada montaña de Leikaku cuando el sonido de sus tripas resonó en sus oídos.

.-Y si nos detuviéramos... –empezó a decir uno de los más jóvenes, pero inmediatamente paró al ver la asesina mirada del jefe de cabellos anaranjados ya que las posadas o establecimientos eran repletos de mujeres, y él no tenía muchas experiencias positivas con ellas, así que se 'alejaba' de ellas temporalmente-

.-Genro no puedes matar de hambre a tus compañeros solo por tu estúpido orgullo. –le reclamó la única persona que se atrevía a plantarle cara, su mejor amigo Koji- Puedes quedarte fuera mientras nosotros disfrutamos de una gran comida y muy grata compañía. –dijo mostrando una de sus sonrisas pícaras mientras casi todos los hombres ya habían entrado dentro- ¿Te vienes o...?

.-Pch... –pronunció a duras penas mientras entraba dentro y maldecía una y otra vez el hecho de que las personas tuvieran que alimentarse para sobrevivir-

.-¿Qué es lo que quieren? –preguntó una mujer de ya avanzada edad mientras observaba de arriba abajo todos los bandidos que entraban a su edificio-

.-Comida y beber. –respondió con el mismo tono de desagrado Tasuki al ver a la mujer, ella sonrió sarcásticamente y movió la mano- ¡Clientes! –gritó y luego escribió algo en una hoja de papel, miró de nuevo hacia una puerta cercana- ¡Que vayan LunLun y Chin-Shin a atenderles! –gritó esta vez con un tono más... Sociable-

Inmediatamente después, de la puerta salió primero una mujer de mediana edad de cabellos negros recogidos en un moño típico de las geishas, con un kimono ya muy viejo pero que le quedaba perfecto, sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los 'clientes', mostró una mueca de desagrado.

.-Chin-Shin esta vez no me hagas que me arrepienta de haberte asignado a ti y a tu aprendiz a estos 'honrados clientes'. –lo último parecía que se lo hubiese pensado, finalmente todos los hombres fueron conducidos a una sala ni muy pequeña ni muy grande donde ya les esperaba un gran banquete con su correspondiente sake-

.-Espero que sea de su agrado. –mostró una reverencia y luego clavó sus castaños ojos en la puerta que se abría lentamente-

.-Onee-san... –se escuchó detrás de la puerta-

.-Ya era hora, LunLun.

La puerta se abrió completamente y entró una chica más joven que las demás, su kimono era de mayor cualidad que el de la mujer más vieja. Sus cabellos negros también eran recogidos en un moño y eran sujetados por una peineta de colores vivos que contrastaban con sus cabellos negros. Su cara pálida, no se sabía si era por su maquillaje o su piel, sus labios rojos destacables y sus ojos, poco comunes, azules como el agua. En sus manos traía dos blancos abanicos que al llegar al centro de la habitación lanzó el de la derecha hacia el techo.

.-Que disfruten del espectáculo. –pronunció Chin-Shin mientras tocaba el instrumento típico de las geishas (**neeeeh, no sabemos el nombre**)-

La chica recogió con movimientos elegantes el abanico que empezaba a descender y al mismo tiempo lanzaba el otro, formando así una extraña danza que nunca antes los bandidos habían podido ver. Cuando esta acabó se inclinó y tomó en sus manos la botella de sake.

.-¿Quiere que la sirva, señor? –preguntó con su voz tranquila LunLun a Tasuki que no tenía la cara de estarlo pasando bien, movió la cabeza en símbolo de aprobación- ¿No se lo está pasando bien?

.-Pché, no me interesan las simples mujeres que venden su cuerpo a extraños para poder pagarse sus caprichos, señorita. –soltó enfadado mientras bebía sake, miró de reojo a la chica que no parecía molesta-

.-Para vos no debe de ser fácil entender nuestra vida. –se tomó una pausa y clavó sus ojos azules en los de color miel de Tasuki- Pero nosotras no somos simples mujeres que se venden, las geishas, si me permite corregirle... –desvió su mirada hacia Chin-Shin que seguía tocando- Somos artistas, mujeres evocadas a la danza, a la música... –miró de nuevo a Tasuki- No hay nada de malo en que yo baile para hombres.

.-Para hombres que seguramente no te mirarán con ojos de santos. –se recostó en la pared, la chica se acercó y le miró de nuevo- Pero eso te debe de subir la economía o... ¿Me equivoco? –sonrió y fijo su mirada en la de LunLun que seguía tranquila- _¿Es que esta mujer no va a molestarse nunca?_

.-Crees que me siento ofendida ante tus comentarios, porque me veas como una 'mujer que se vende' –clavó sus ojos en Tasuki y le sonrió- Pero al igual que las serenas montañas que no inmutan por su alrededor, no veo porque tendría que sentirme ofendida si tengo techo y comida, si tengo una vida, puede que para ti no sea más que 'nadie', mantengo mi dignidad. Soy una nadie con dignidad.

Chin-Shin dejó de tocar su instrumento, sonrió al ver que todos ya habían acabado, le hizo una seña con la cabeza a LunLun, quién se alzó y caminó hacia la mujer mayor, las dos se inclinaron y sonrieron.

.-Ya es hora de cerrar, espero que lo hayan pasado bien. –dijo con una sonrisa Chin-Shin manteniéndola mientras salían de la sala.-

Poco después, todos los hombres salieron fuera, ya había caído la noche pero debían seguir su camino, que ya no era mucho... Cuando ya iban a abandonar el pueblo, se oyeron a lo lejos el sonido de cascos de caballos y se distinguió la bandera del país de la guerra, Kuto y su ejército se acercaban al pueblo.

.-Mierda. –Tasuki hizo señales a sus hombres para que fueran más rápido, antes de que el pueblo quedase fuera de su campo de vista, clavó sus ojos en la posada de las geishas, que ahora la mayor, la mujer más anciana hablaba con quién parecía el general. Desvió la mirada y siguió con sus compañeros-

'_Soy una nadie con dignidad'_, esas palabras como todas las otras se le habían quedado clavadas en su mente, al igual que esos ojos azules como el agua que se clavaban en él y parecían travesarlo, de las pocas personas que se había atrevido a contradecirle y no temer las posibles consecuencias.

.-¿Genro que...? –preguntó al aire viendo que el jefe empezaba a correr en camino opuesto al suyo-

.-¡Volveré! –se oyó por último de él desapareciendo de su vista-

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, aún sabiendo que no tendría posibilidades de vencer a todo un ejército, pero... Pero... Vio ya el pueblo, se alarmó al ver el ejército salir de la posada con Chin-Shin, tras ella cuatro chicas más, vestidas con kimonos subieron a caballos con los hombres y se alejaron del pueblo.

.-¿Se puede? –preguntó tocando la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entró-

.-¡Agua rápido! –oyó a lo lejos, distinguiendo la voz de LunLun, parecía alarmada eso le molestó algo, pero avanzó para ver lo que había ocurrido- ¡¿Es que no me vais a ayudar! –la vio salir de una habitación ahora con los cabellos sin recoger, la peineta entre su cabello que parecía haberse, por su aspecto en general, peleado- ¡Agua y mantas! –corrió con el agua y varios trapos viejos hacia la habitación-

Cuando llegó, vio a la anciana tendida en el suelo, sangrando por una profunda herida mientras que la más joven intentaba sin éxito pararle la hemorragia. Por un momento clavó sus ojos en Tasuki, se acomodó el kimono que estaba a punto de deslizarse por sus hombros.

.-Está cerrado. –la mujer más vieja la cogió de la muñeca, abrió mucho los ojos con muecas de dolor y finalmente aflojó el agarré...- No... No... ¡Un médico! Eso es. ¡Un médico! –se levantó pero se detuvo al ver que Tasuki le impedía el paso.- Está cerrado.

.-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? –preguntó al ver el desorden de la casa-

.-Entraron, la atacaron, se llevaron a unas cuantas chicas... –respiró hondo y fijo sus ojos azules en el chico- A les que nos resistimos nos encerraron en la habitación y se fueron. –sonrió con tristeza- Como si una simple pared nos aislara para siempre de la vida exterior... Tiene gracia. ¿Verdad? –soltó una risa falsa- Al final lo que te dije que tenía... Lo he perdido. –se volvió a acomodar el kimono y volvió a mirarle para luego desviar la mirada- Márchate.

.-¿Cuánto cobráis por una semana? –LunLun le miró sorprendida a la vez que recogía del suelo una vieja libreta y se la mostraba- Muy bien. –la tomó y sonrió sarcástico- Te pago tu sueldo semanal y a cambio te vienes una semana conmigo a Leikaku.

.-Oh, pensaba que no nos soportabas... –volvió a su forma serena- Pero recuerda que nosotras somos artistas, no simples mujeres que venderán su cuerpo al mayor postor. ¿Aún así, señor, quiere comprar nuestros servicios?

.-Solo tu. Las otras no me interesan. _Jeh, A ver si es capaz de mantener esa serenidad y tranquilidad después de pasar una semana con nosotros._

.-Trato hecho. _Con ese dinero podremos reconstruir la posada y salir adelante, es una gran oportunidad... A cambio solo he de actuar como siempre, como Chin-Shin me ha enseñado._ –le sonrió- Durante una semana, seré tu geisha personal. –sonrió y recogió algunas cosas para después ponerlas en una pequeña maleta-

Los dos salieron de la posada, LunLun la miró por unos instantes luego se volteó hacia Tasuki y le siguió durante todo el camino. No hablaron ninguno de los dos, pero él noto como LunLun le costaba caminar con su vestimenta y zapatos por la montaña, sonrió, a ver si conseguía llegar hasta arriba con todos esos prescindibles adornos.

.-¿Puedo preguntarte por tu nombre? –preguntó de repente ella mientras con cansancio-

.-Genro, pero puedes llamarme Tasuki. ¿Y tu LunLun? En serio ese es tu verdadero nombre...

.-Bueno... –sonrió y con su calma de siempre se situó al lado de Tasuki- Cuando una maiko, aprendiz de Geisha, se convierta por fin en una geisha se le cambia el nombre, LunLun me lo pusieron mis padres. Mi verdadero nombre como geisha es Sakumi, pero me llaman como si aún fuese una maiko. –respiró hondo de nuevo-

.-Entonces Sakumi. –sonrió al ver como la chica se acomodaba el zapato que se le había caído por el camino- Creo que vamos a tener una noche movidita. –desenvainó su espada y clavó sus ojos en los cuatro soldados de Kuto que estaban frente a ellos-

.-Venimos a reclamar a las mujeres, pertenecen al emperador. –La chica miró por unos instantes a Tasuki que no parecía ceder al hecho de que ese soldado quería llevársela- Pero si quieres pelear, tendremos pelea. –se abalanzó hacia Tasuki con el arma entre sus manos-

CONTINUARÁ

:Ya sabéis lo que viene ahora... Si os ha parecido que este fic tiene futuro y os gusta el personaje de Tasuki, dejadnos por piedad un review xDDDD:


	2. La salvacion

¡Konnichiwa minna-san! Ya sabemos de sobras que para publicar un fan fic de Fushigi Yugi no se puede esperar miles y miles de lectores y (miles y miles) de reviews, aún así vamos a continuar con esta historia. ¿Por qué? Porque a cada capítulo os encontraréis que quizás esta no sea tan premonitoria como pensáis…

Notas importantes:

.-Diálogos-

.-_Pensamientos, juas lo que piensan los personajes_

Narración normal y corriente

POV, punto de vista de un personaje

(**Nuestros comentarios**)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Título: **_Entre mi futuro y tu_**

Capítulo 2: La peineta

By: MinakoKotoko y Luciko

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasos rápidos, respiraciones agitadas de la lucha, movimiento rápido de la espada, pasos ágiles, grito de dolor, sangre resbalando por la reluciente katana, miradas entrecruzadas…

.-Nadie… Había… arriesgado… su vida… por… m…

Respiración nula, caída en seco, pasos alejándose, risas de burla… Lágrimas de dolor.

.-Sa… Sakumi…

_**:Tres años más tarde…**_

Tres largos y duros años habían pasado desde que habían dejado atrás la pequeña casa de Geishas, desde la muerte de Sakumi, Kutou se había retirado misteriosamente del reino de Konan, rumores de posibles problemas en la capital protegida por Seyriu, ahora solo un rumor corría de labio en labio… El rumor de una tregua.

.-¿Qué cree jefe?

Y en esos tres años el hambre volvía asaltar los pueblos y por lo tanto poco había que robar, los ricos se transformaban en pobres en cuestión de días, el imperio lentamente caía en la decadencia…

.-Que este será de nuevo un largo y duro año. –el jefe se levantó de la mesa donde anteriormente habían servidos los platos de manjares-

.-Me refiero al 'rumor'

.-Pché, rumores son rumores, no se han de creer. –al acabar la frase la puerta principal se abrió- ¿Eh?

.-Genro…

La persona era un ya viejo ladrón de la banda, respiraba pesadamente y gotas de sudor le resbalaban por la frente, enseguida le dieron de beber y tras haber recuperado parte de su oxigeno se dispuso a contar la noticia.

.-Se dirige hacía… -cogió de nuevo aire- la capital, Konan.

Los ladrones se miraron entre si, ¿de que hablaba? Kutou se dirigía a su capital ¿No había tregua? O… ¿Qué era lo que se dirigía hacia la capital para ser tan importante como para venir corriendo?

.-¿El que? ¿Qué viene? –preguntó impaciente el más joven-

.-La… -de repente una palabra les vino a la mente 'tregua', algunos sonrieron, otros solo callaron- U… -¿U?- Una… -algunos rostros mostraron sorpresa, ¿Una? ¿Podía haber más de una tregua?- Geisha.

Los ojos del jefe se engrandaron y una frase le surcó la mente "Las geishas somos artistas, mujeres evocadas a la danza, a la música…". Así que una mujer se dirigía a Konan.

.-¿Y? –fue la respuesta de la mayoría de los ladrones, el viejo volvió a coger aire-

.-Es que está… -respiró- custodiada de soldados y además… -extendió los brazos- Lleva consigo un montón de oro.

Ahora todos los rostros mostraban alegría, dinero… Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba Leikaku, era eso, tenían que conseguirlo, las miradas se pusieron en el jefe, quién parecía no haber escuchado las palabras del anciano y se divagaba en sus pensamientos.

.-¡Hey! –Koji le golpeó amistosamente la espalda- ¿Sí o no?

.-¿Eh…? –sonrió sarcásticamente- Así que el emperador puede gastarse su dinero en una mujer y los pobres y indefensos aldeanos nos pudrimos de hambre. –Levantó el puño- ¿No se puede permitir verdad?

Hubo un gran grito colectivo, se daría ese robo, le sacarían hasta la moneda más escondida, todo por su pueblo, todo por su gente…

_**:Camino hacia Konan:**_

Los bandidos ya se habían anticipado a los movimientos de los pasajeros, los esperaban arriba de una colina con sus caballos y espadas, sabían que los soldados no se sublevarían así como así.

.-Por ahí vienen. –advirtió Koji, Tasuki sonrió para sus adentros-

.-_Así que una mujer adinerada… Parece que pidan a gritos que les roben_.

_**:Dentro del carruaje:**_

.-Deja eso, la romperás. –advirtió una vez más la mayor y anciana señora a la más joven, cabellos grises y ojos ya viejos-

.-No la romperé. –contestó la más joven mientras deslizaba la peineta entre sus dedos una vez más-

.-¡Nos atacan! –el grito se escuchó en el carruaje, la chica menos cogió la peineta y asomó la cabeza por la ventana aún las amenazas de la mujer mayor-

.-¡Mia no…!

El jefe fue el primero en clavar su espada en uno de los soldados, definitivamente eran soldados de Kutou. Por unos instantes sintió una mirada clavada en él, se dio la vuelta y unos ojos castaños se cruzaron con los suyos.

.-_La geisha_.

Lentamente el caballo fue hacia el carruaje, se detuvo en la ventana. La chica de cabellos negros, recogidos en dos coletas que nacían de unos moños le miró extrañada. Él sonrió y con un movimiento ágil y rápido le arrebató la peineta, le guiño el ojo aún con la sonrisa y se alejó al galope.

.-¡Muy bien chicos!

La chica reaccionó de inmediato, justo cuando uno de los bandidos pasaba por el lado de la ventana saltó y de un empujón tiró a su jinete adueñándose ella del caballo. Con miradas rápidas intentó buscar esos cabellos naranjas, los encontró.

.-¡Tú! ¡Devuélvemela! –y con un galope rápido se dirigió hacia Tasuki, quién pronto también puso a su caballo al galope-

.-¿La quieres? –dijo mostrándosela y soltando carcajadas-

.-¡No la toques con tus manos manchadas de sangre! –lo alcanzó y de movimientos rápidos, consiguió saltar encima de Tasuki quién perdió el equilibrio y cayeron del caballo- Es mía.

.-Eres muy insistente.

Usando su fuerza Tasuki consiguió quitarse de encima a la chica que sorprendentemente no iba vestida como una geisha, no como Sakumi.

.-¡No te irás! –advirtió y una vez más se abalanzó contra el jefe haciéndole caer de nuevo-

Y así, batallita y batallita, hasta llegar a lo que parecía un bosque, pronto los dos notaron su cuerpo cansado.

.-Que mujer más molestosa.

.-¡Que me la devuelvas! –se volvió a tirar y esta vez Tasuki perdió el equilibrio haciendo que cayeran los dos al río.-

Abrió pesadamente sus ojos castaños, reconoció el lugar, una cueva sin duda… ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Notaba su ropa húmeda y pegajosa, claro… Se había caído al río junto con el hombre que le robó.

.-Come. –el hombre que le robó su pase a Konan, le miró fríamente, él solo le lanzó carne asada, seguramente una liebre- Después si quieres puedes intentar robármela. –le mostró la peineta y salió de la cueva-

.-Maldito… -comió rápido y con hambre-

Tasuki mantenía el fuego vivo, sería una noche muy larga y debía estar alerta… Sintió pasos detrás suyo, pché, la mujer… No se preocupó que podía hacer ella?

.-Te odio. –Mia con un fuerte movimiento golpeo la cabeza de cabellos anaranjados con una piedra, dejándolo así inconsciente y con alguna herida- Mi peineta… -la encontró- Adiós hombre estúpido. –corrió, por si se atrevía a levantarse, corrió lo más rápido que podía… Debía encontrar su carruaje…-

_**:Continuará:**_

Muchísimas gracias por el review a Laia Bourne Black. ¡Arigato!

Definitivamente Mia será la protagonista, al igual que Tasuki, pero no vayáis sacando conclusiones o premoniciones (tipo este se quedará con esta y…) porque va a ser que no xD

Atte. Las autoras


End file.
